Mysterious Blaze
by LadyEmber
Summary: A mysterious girl catches the eye of the dark-eyed Uchiha. How will it end after secrets are revealed and betrayal seeming just below the surface? WARNING:Rating may go up later
1. A Red Blur

Disclaimer: Basically I tragically do not own Naruto (although I wish i did!) but I do own all Oc characters (not revealing any names as of yet)

so enjoy XD

* * *

A child's scream of pain suddenly drew Sasuke from his deep brooding and he glanced swiftly around for the source of that painful sound. Seeing no one he closed his eyes, extending his senses for anything out of the ordinary. Freezing suddenly he focused on one sound, that of flesh-on-flesh and the dull 'Thwack' of something hard, possibly metal hitting bare flesh and the soft whimpers of someone suffering in silence. Then the sounds changed suddenly. Now it was of metal-on-metal and it seemed that the victim had a protector.

Moving swiftly Sasuke followed the sounds of what seemed to be an all-out brawl until he finally reached the entrance of a dim back alley. There were many people crowded in there, civilians by the looks of it and he saw two holding a small blonde haired bundle against one of the walls, weapons in hand and seemed preparing to stab him. Sasuke could make out the faint whispers falling from that broken mouth, begging the to stop and crystal tears streaked down cut and bruised cheeks, rolling gently over scarred cheeks.

Suddenly a flash or red appeared and the men who had been holding the boy fell, noiselessly, never to rise again it seemed, from the sight of the sharp kunai embedded within their chests and Sasuke was left with the impression that this stranger was trained and now thought little of killing. Yet, as he watched the red form standing before the child who was now lying motionless in a heap on the floor, as if boneless and from the shadowed stranger there seemed to be a feeling of fierce protectiveness and a slight tinge of melancholy and deep sadness that tinged the air, emanating from the unknown figure.

Those left standing began to move forward towards the pair, improvised weapons clutched tightly in hand but it was only after taking a couple of steps that the first fell, a scarlet blur moved swiftly between the close-packed bodies as if in an intricate dance, each movement leaving more to fall to the ground groaning and writhing in pain. The grace and ease of movement showed a natural grace and that the unknown stranger was not someone to get on the wrong side of.

Finally the alley grew silent, except for the whimpers of pain from the disabled civilians and Sasuke noticed that, excepting the two who had been holding the boy no more were dead, a broken wrist for some, gashes and cuts that burned for others.

He frowned as, when he turned his attention back to the stranger that they were crouched over the blonde boy, a hand gently smoothing tangled and blood-matted hair from the child's dirty brow. Sasuke stepped forward but with his shuffled movement the scarlet figure turned smoothly, a kunai in hand and their stance relaxed but tense ready for anything and any threat. The last Uchiha gasped as he stared into the emerald eyes of a quite breathtaking girl who assumed was a kunoichi due to the impressive skills she had just exhibited though he saw no headband marking her origin. The girl frowned at the sight of him before slowly putting away her weapon, her eyes flitting constantly, never staying in the same place too long, always alert for danger it seemed. Looking closer it seemed that the girl was probably around his age and he hid his softening gaze behind the famous uchiha mask as he watched the girl bend down and smoothly pick the young boy up gently with what seemed to be practiced ease and Sasuke was given the impression that was a pretty common event for the girl.

He watched as the girl seemed to carefully inspect the boys injuries and watched her grimace at the seriousness of some, one being a broken wrist and was curious when she sighed gently before holding the boy close to her, careful of his arm and prepared to jump upwards, presumably on to the neighboring rooftops that flanked the grim alleyway, taking the speedy way of most shinobi by going straight over the village via rooftops, missing the busy and crowded streets below. Sasuke was confused when he felt a pang from his frozen heart at the sight of the boy being so close to the mysterious girl and was shocked to realize he, Sasuke Uchiha was jealous of some unknown street urchin.

Turning away from the two he walked away, with the slight 'whoosh' of air as the girl jumped, taking her bruised package with her, out of the corner of his eye sasuke noticed that she was headed to the hospital and, when looking back he carefully noted the sad smile and look in her eyes as she glanced down at her blonde companion.

All Sasuke was left with was a red after-image and a ringing question pounding in his temples …

'_Who was she?'_

* * *

A.N. So what d'ya think of it? this is just a vague idea I had hanging around so just decided to type it and see how it went. Not sure if i'm gonna continue this or not, guess it'll all depend really 

Emberlove to all

xxx


	2. Boiling Point

Okay, sorry guys this took so long. Just got buried under way to much coursework

Disclaimer: Still don't own Naruto or any of the Naruto characters. Only my Oc's

Enjoy, Emberlove

* * *

The medic nin on duty was bored, absolutely nothing had happened that day, even though it was still only about 10am the hospital seemed to be eerily calm. Probably the most interesting thing had been when the Akimichi heir Chouji came in with stomach pains yet AGAIN for the 3rd time that week.

Giving another sigh she trained her eyes on the main doors, praying for something to happen, Kami heard her and left the poor nin wishing she had never asked.

The nin jerked upright from her position of being sprawled over her desk as the double doors were slammed open, crashing into the walls and leaving large dents in the brickwork. She shivered when she saw the final state of the doors but her attention was drawn to the figure entering the building. A girl with blazing red hair walked calmly forward, her footsteps seemed controlled, as if suppressing a great anger, revealed with the slight hitch in her walk that came from her hesitation to step forward.

The medic merely watched, heart still pounding from the shocking entrance but began to prepare the well-rehearsed 'welcome-and-how-may-I-be-of-assistance speech' but that was before she noticed the girl was carrying a dirty blonde bundle in her arms and a change came over the medic nin and she spat out

"Why bring the demon here? You should know that he is not accepted here unless… are you an outsider?" The woman trailed off when her question prompted no response from the girl. The girl suddenly moved and gently lowered her bundle to the ground and the medic nin wrinkled her nose at the fact that she would probably have to burn and replace that particular patch of flooring so that the demon could not contaminate the rest of them…

She was broken out of her thoughts by a hand being grasped firmly about her neck before shoving her forcefully into the wall, and she stared wide-eyed and terrified into blazing emerald eyes.

After attempting to pry the offending and constricting limb from her throat she froze her movements when a kunai was held mere millimetres from her left eye. Yet it was not the shining blade itself that stopped her but the absolute stillness of the hand which held the weapon, it did not waver.

"You would dare to send this _boy_ away?!" the girl growled at the terrified woman "He needs care and you are damn well gonna give it to him or I swear you shall not live to blink!" The voice was hard as steel and so cold, the nin could not refuse the voice, its tone being one that brooked no argument and commanded absolute obedience, willing or not.

The kunai was slowly drawn back and then, when the nin nodded vigorously the tanned hand slowly released its restricting grip from the pale throat before the girl leapt gracefully back over the desk, landing soundlessly as she knelt to retrieve her bungle from the floor.

Following slowly behind the terrified nin the red-haired girl suppressed a sigh at her own actions, inwardly berating herself for giving into her anger, yet the woman's words had been the last straw after seeing how everyone looked at the boy, the fight earlier and now this woman had dared to refuse the boy medical treatment that every medic nin had to swear to do so to be appointed, overruling bias and personal emotions, they had pledged to help all. Obviously not the case, well, the red-haired girl chuckled mirthlessly to herself, contenting herself for now with the knowledge that by the end of the day at least one medic nin was going to be out of a job, and most probably the rest being under investigation.

* * *

-1 hour later-

* * *

"There, that's everything done now" the nurse gasped out, exhausted after having to perform a constant healing jutsu. She staggered upright and, just as she was reaching out for the boy's medical records, already dreading the paperwork she would have to do another hand beat her to it and, looking in shock at the girl before her, her incredulous expression silently asking what was going on but she was ignored and firmly steered out of the door.

"Arigato, Haruno-san" the girl murmured to the confused woman before sliding the door closed behind her.

* * *

So what d'ya think? Sorry its been a while since my last upload and will have the next chap up soon, either at the end of today or tomorrow ish at the latest I think

Review because I need help knowing where I'm going wrong. Flames welcome and anything else is appreciated

Ja ne & Emberlove


	3. Final Plans

Nope, still not owning my poor Naruto or Sasuke!

How depressing!

Anyways, on with the story…

The red-haired girl turned to the small form lying on the bed and swallowed nervously before stepping forward, a whispered "kai" removed the slight henge on her and emerald eyes merged to a burnished gold that reflected the bright sunlight that shone through the open blinds, scarlet hair became streaked with silver and she was now dressed not in red but in the dark forest greens and browns, perfect for forest camouflage, a hooded cloak finished her outfit, along with a bandoleer of scrolls tied around her waist.

She gently sat on the edge of the bed, looking down on whiskered cheeks before slowly smoothing spiky bangs away from the furrowed brow. Gradually the frown faded and she leant back a little when she saw cerulean eyes beginning to flicker open.

He glanced blearily around the room, eyes watering in the bright sunlight and he could only watch tiredly as someone stood up from beside him, moving towards the uncovered windows. He missed the warmth of their presence but said nothing, hoping to attract as little attention as possible. The blinds were closed, blocking the blinding light from his eyes and he blinked furiously, trying to adapt to the sudden lack of light. When his eyes finally adjusted he looked to his companion and gasped, a genuine smile burst through his cheerful façade when he saw who was stood there.

"Onii-san!" The blonde boy cried out, throwing himself towards the girl, mindless of the fact he was lying in bed whilst she herself was on the opposite side of the room and it was only due to the girl's near unnatural speed that he did not end up face-down on the floor. Feeling the small thin arms wrap around her waist tightly she returned the action, holding tightly to the small boy and breathed in his familiar scent that she had missed to much. She froze slightly when she heard his murmured words of "You came back for me!"

Crouching down until she was at eye-level with she locked eyes with him, gold and blue before releasing what little control she still had over her emotions, showing him her true feelings and with eyes watering slightly replied chidingly,

"Of course I did otōuto! I promised" before fiercely hugging him to her again and carrying him gently back to the bed. After laying him back down she frowned slightly at the boy "What have you been eating gaki? You're stick thin." Leaving the boy with a hang-dog expression for a moment she smiled and ruffled his messy blonde hair, chucking at his expression. When he looked questioningly at her she stopped and merely said, "It's time Naruto, we're leaving. I can't just watch anymore."

The boy say up, eyes swimming and asked tremulously, near bouncing with suppressed emotions,

"Really?!" At his onii-san's nod he cheered and hugged her again, so happy his near broken little heart began to heal.

Standing up after removing his arms from her she stepped back and removed one of the scrolls from her belt and, swiping some blood across the seal produced a pile of clothes from the scroll, and passing them to the boy she turned her back and when eventually the rustling of clothes stopped and she felt a small hand tug on her cloak did she turn around.

Instead of his eye-blinding orange jumpsuit he was now dressed in typical black shinobi pants, a dark green t-shirt with a red swirl on the back and was futilely trying to put the cloak on upside-down.

After bundling up all of the clothes that the small boy had scattered around the room in his haste she sealed them into her scroll and, turning to Naruto and smiled when she saw him looking at the cloak in confusion, unable to figure out how it was worn.

Kneeling down she took the crumpled mess of what remained of the cloak and shaking it out she swung it over his small shoulders and after tying the knot at the front gave him a small hug before standing again and after collecting some extra medical supplies and taking a couple more blankets and smirked as Naruto was watching earnestly as she finished her sealing before sliding her scroll back into her belt.

"One last stop, the apartment for a few final things then we're off." Naruto jumped down from the bed and she held him close. Concentrating her chakra and in a poof of grey smoke and they re-appeared in the dank, dirty and fairly messy apartment. Turning to her brother she told him "Take what you want and pile it up on the table there". Quickly the blonde-haired boy dashed off and the girl walked to the window, opening it wide before performing her unique summons.

Slamming her palm down a sudden poof of smoke appeared and when it cleared there stood …..

Okay, ill stop it there for now.

Tell me what you want her summons to be, or guess even because I have a vague idea of what it may be

Jan e & Emberlove


	4. Strange Messages

_Nope, still don't own my Naruto! sniff_

* * *

The smoke gradually dissipated, revealing an odd sight, tumbling on the ground was a fox, burnt red in colour and a sliver wolf, both seeming to be in their teenage years. Both summons immediately froze when they heard a throat being cleared loudly above them and after glancing at the look on the girl's face as she looked down at them both grinned sheepishly before addressing her.

"Yo!" the wolf said, giving a friendly wag of his silvery tail

"Hey, why the long time?" the fox said curiously, head cocked sideways before both swiftly pounced happily on the girl, leaving her reduced to laughter which drew Naruto's attention when he heard the rare sound of laughter, especially when it came from his suddenly attained big sister.

* * *

On entering the room he gazed wide eyed at the beautiful creatures before him, having seen little wildlife up close before he was curious but a little nervous. 

On seeing his nii-chan's gentle beckoning he shuffled closer, eyes glued to the playful summons who now seemed to be playing a game involving trying to hit each other with their tails without getting hit themselves. Giggling slightly at their antics he stepped ever closer, his nervousness gradually fading.

* * *

Chuckling lightly at her brother's actions she reached out and gently tugged on his hand, drawing him closer until he was eventually sat on the floor beside her. 

"Guys, stop that and get over here" she said teasingly and obediently both came and sat before the two humans, although not without the fox taking a final swipe before scooting out of range of his silver companion, leaving Naruto giggling even more at their antics and the girl frowned slightly when she saw the wolf preparing to pounce on his scarlet companion.

Moving swifter than Naruto could comprehend he watched at his nii-san grabbed the wolf in mid-leap and with her free hand grabbed the smaller fox by the scruff and deposited the wriggling animal in Naruto's lap. This had all taken mere seconds and Naruto had to blink several times to even begin to take in what had happened. As the summons rearranged themselves till they were sat again before the two humans, this time with a wider gap between the two of them.

"Okay guys, this is my otōuto Naruto," Wolf and fox turned sharply to the regard the blonde boy in question who fidgeted under their dual gazes. His sister smiled gently before continuing, "Naruto, this is Hoshi (star) of the wolf clan and Shin (truth) of the fox clan."

They bowed their heads gracefully as she waved as hand towards each before training their eyes back upon the golden-eyed girl. She sighed slightly before turning to Naruto and asked him in a gentle voice;

"Naruto, gomen but could you scoot and get on with your little treasure hunt while I talk to these guys quick?"

"Okay" the small boy replied and after a playful nudge from Shin couldn't leave the room without giving the friendly fox a quick hug.

Once he had dashed off both summons became noticeably more serious and after a short whispered conversation were walked to the door by their scarlet haired summoner who watched quietly both ran off, Hoshi holding the message scroll given to him tightly in this jaws, under strict instructions not to let go of it until it was in the hand of its recipient with Shin bouncing playfully at his side. As they took to the rooftops for speedier travel and after a mere minute and the luck of Shin's nose they found the scent they had been looking for.

* * *

-flashback- 

_Crouched before them she held out a small piece of cloth, _

"_Find this man and bring him here for me. You don't need to say anything to him, just give him this message scroll, but only give it to him, no one else." She handed the scroll to Hoshi who took it gently from her open palm. "then he should follow you right here, just be quick and try and attract as little attention as possible, I don't want them to know I'm here…"_

-end flashback-

* * *

They dashed quickly over the streets below, twin blurs who suddenly stopped near one particular building, Hoshi looked to Shin who sniffed deeply before nodding. Their target was in there. Hoshi suddenly nudged Shin who growled softly at his companion, he had nearly been pushed off the roof on which they currently stood. Seeing his friend staring at something intently he turned his gaze in that direction too and froze. The man fitting the description given to them was stood in the room ahead of them and they moved swiftly, dashing through an open window further along the wall they were silent but, after scaring the young children in the room they were spotted and gave up all pretence of trying to sneak up to the man. The children themselves were still screaming for their teacher after the sudden appearance of the 'wild animals' within their midst. 

"Iruka-sensei!"

The man in question looked up, frowning at hearing his students make such a racket but at the sight of the summons before him all thoughts of shouting at them were forgotten. Growing pale with apprehension he stood, drawing all attention to him as he walked towards the two summons.

* * *

_Sorry it's been so long guys! My computer just died so have no computer at home, so have to do all my typing and uploading at school so not sure how regular my updates will be._

_Give me some reviews people please, I just don't know what you want_

_Next chapter will be up as soon as I can type it so hang on, prepare for some interesting turns of events…_

_Ja ne & Emberlove_


	5. Fire Rages

Naruto is still not mine, DISCLAIMING HIM **HERE**!!

* * *

Kneeling before the two summons in absolute silence he waited for the wolf to approach him. The class looked on without a word as the scroll was deposited in their teacher's hand.

On receiving it he stood and hastily bit his thumb before swiping the bloody digit across the ink seal holding the scroll shut, on contact and a tense second the scroll unrolled slightly and Iruka hastily pulled it open, reading it frantically after moving away from prying eyes. After reading it once he froze, hurriedly scanning the written words again before breaking into wide smile.

After burning the scroll with a hasty katon jutsu before it could fall into the wrong hands he looked to the two summons before bowing deeply to them, ignoring the confused looks from his students.

"Hoshi-san, Shin-san, Arigato. If you would lead me…." After seeing the wolf nod swiftly he trailed off and strode quietly to the door, dragged it open with a 'BANG' before shouting hurriedly,

"MIZUKISOMETHINGCAMEUPCOVERFORMEEEEE!"

And not waiting for a reply he dashed back across the classroom before leaping out of the open window, following closely after the bushy fox tail.

* * *

He paid no heed to where he was going, merely on keeping the summons in sight as they bounded gracefully across the rooftops, not even stopping to apologise to our favourite masked nin Kakashi when he accidently ran into the jounin after a tiring training session with his apprentice Sasuke Uchiha. Frowning Kakashi gave Sasuke leave to go before following the school teacher, curious at what the man could be doing, especially with a pair of summons he could not recall ever seeing in Konoha before.

* * *

Iruka was a little surprised when he was eventually led to a rather rundown apartment but at the sight of the woman standing at the open window his breath caught, her scarlet hair shone as if aflame and her golden eyes were reflecting the sunlight almost impossibly. When he saw her he couldn't stop himself from joyfully exclaiming,

"Hime!" before leaping through the window she had backed away from at the sight of him. When he landed he remained in a crouch before dropping to his knees, bowing so deeply to her that his nose nearly brushed the floor.

She left him like that, kneeling in silence for seconds that seemed like an eternity before she acknowledged him, and it was only then that he sat back on his heels.

She gestured gently towards him and he hesitantly stood, still stunned at seeing her but his action was rewarded with a small smile. Iruka could do nothing but stare at the young woman before him, the princess had returned!

He was distracted by the entrance of Naruto who was carrying a small bundle of clothes for his onii-san to pack for him. Moving quickly Iruka stood before the princess, kunai in hand before growling out,

"Demon" at the young boy who dropped his small bundle in surprise, gasping at the harsh words that had plagued his young life constantly.

Eyes beginning to water he stumbled backwards a couple of steps before he was being held tightly by a pair of arms and he struggled, panicked but gradually he calmed when he felt a hand stroking his shaking back and he realised it was his sister holding him and he allowed his tears to fall.

"Hime-" Iruka's voice abandoned him at the blazing look he received from those golden eyes and he was shocked and confused by the events that had suddenly occurred.

"Hime, he is a-" she cut him off with a sharp gesture,

"a boy, he is a boy, young afraid, but most of all…" she stood now, eyes blazing fiercely and holding the boy closer continued, "… most of all , he is my BROTHER!"

Her rage was barely controlled and her eyes flashed sharply, holding the stunned man in place. Iruka was left gaping, speechless at the sudden revelation, unable to process this information, the demon was the princess's brother? A prince?

While he was still trying to make sense of it all she continued, still trying to calm herself,

"Naruto is my otōuto, a prince through blood and birth and shall be leaving with me today"

Iruka spoke then,

"Are you not staying hime?"

She sighed slightly, smiling gently at the scarred man whilst she shook her head,

"My training is not yet done and I cannot return yet, nor can I leave Naruto here any longer, can't watch those vile people do anything more to him, can't leave my family here…."

* * *

Sorry it's not any longer guys, just wanted to get something up for you. I'm working hard to get the next chapters of this and my others up soon as I can.

Enjoy everyone and Val, get your next up now then :P

Ja ne & Emberlove


	6. Words From Within

_Okay, I got it up! Finally!_

_Sorry for making you guys wait so long, but finally forced myself to just sit down and type it. Will try and get the rest up soon as._

_ENJOY!_

**Disclaimer: DON'T OWN NARUTO, only this plot and my Hime**

* * *

"Hime, he's only 5 years old. He hasn't even started at the academy yet. I think it's too dangerous for you to-"

"Enough Iruka!"

The scarred man jerked slightly at her sharp tone of voice, the sudden interruption startling him, "Surely you are aware of what my otōuto has been going through?"

Iruka hung his head, ashamed that he had done nothing for the young prince, and was annoyed at himself for not recognizing the tiny similarities that were only apparent when the two were side-by-side the spiky, untamable hair, caring attitude, both things the siblings shared.

He was startled out of his self-beration when he felt as small hand hesitantly held his own and looking down through tear-misted eyes saw Naruto, the ever-smiling light of Konoha bestowing a true smile upon a complete and previously violent stranger, pushing aside his own confusion and fear in the face of the older man's tears.

Forcing himself to smile hesitantly at the young prince he was left in awe at the boy's selfless actions and blinking back his tears he squeezed the boy's small hand gently within his own, smiling wider. He stiffened as a gently hand cupped his chin, raising his head from its still bowed state until he was looking into a pair of beautiful golden eyes. He attempted to bravely meet her eye-for-eye and after a couple of tense seconds gasped softly when she bestowed upon him an identical smile as Naruto had done, whole and open, but most of all, trusting.

"You worry too much Iruka, don't worry. I am capable, would be a bit worrying if I couldn't by now. And I shall teach him all that I know, or most of it at least; there is just some things that should not be taught to one so young, if even at all. Regardless of his inner 'companion' he is my brother and so I shall teach him to be strong for the weak, to protect others, and to control his 'friend'." She leant in closer to the jounin and brushed her lips gently against his tanned cheek lightly with her pale lips before whispering in his ear, "It's a promise".

Stepping back from the shaken man she turned her attention to the blonde who still stood hand-in-hand with the brunette. Kneeling down so she was level with him she met the boy's sky blue eyes with her golden pair before asking gently,

"You still want to do this Naruto?"

The boy nodded fiercely before freezing suddenly, staring wide-eyed at her. The red-haired maiden just watched with increasing worry as the boy's eyes rapidly filled with tears. Now incredibly worried she opened her mouth to question the boy when she suddenly ended up with said boy hanging limpet-like to her neck, head buried in her shoulder as he continued to cry.

When he had eventually calmed down, although plagued by hiccups he stuttered a questioning

"Y-y-you d-don't want hic m-me?"

"Baka!" she murmured into his soft blonde hair, clutching him close to her, "just needed to be sure you wanted this"

When she received no answer from the boy in her arms she looked down to the boy's tearstained face to find him fast asleep. Smiling gently, she ruffled his messy blonde hair before settling him on her hip, his light weight causing no problems to her movement. Moving towards the rather broken sofa she cautiously sat before resettling Naruto then began to seal the small pile of belongings he had collected prior to Iruka's arrival into one of her many scrolls.

Said man just watched her, the stunned look now fading from his face as he watched her movements, how she was so tender in caring for Naruto, her swift and smooth movements which suggested discipline, her footsteps, he recalled were soundless and her balance, even whilst carrying the blonde had not been affected in the slightest, _'she has been trained well'_ he concluded.

He sheepishly pushed his thoughts to one side when he saw her looking at him, realizing she had noticed him staring his cheeks flushed slightly in embarrassment. She seemed to be looking expectantly at him, as if awaiting some response from him.

"Forgive me hime, I missed that" he said, bowing slightly to her. Seeing her raised eyebrow at his gesture and words he knew she had noticed his distraction and he flushed once again.

"I said could you buy me some basic shopping supplies, preferably enough for three days or so. That should last us until I reach my temporary camp where I left the rest of my belongings," Seeing his look she continued, waving her hands frantically to placate the older man "don't worry Iruka, we wont be living outside. I'll take us to one of the small villages temporarily before heading back to my sensei."

"Of course hime-sama" he replies, seemingly happy with her answer he turned away, making his way to the doorway.

"Iruka!" he turned and due to his shinobi reflexes caught the pouch of money she had thrown at him before it could hit him in the face. He glared mockingly at her but broke into a small smile when she did likewise. "Meet us at the village gates if you would, and tell no one I am here, there are still a couple of things I have to do before _we leave_" he smiled slightly when he heard her voice soften on the last two words, filled with love and a kind of disbelief, watching silently as her eyes flickered to the gently sleeping boy at her side, careful not to wake him.

Bowing his acquiescence at her words, taking them as an order he turned and left.

When he stepped outside he let a small smile flicker across his face, eyes softening as he replayed the gently brush of blonde hair under her elegant finger as she had brushed blonde bangs from the boy's forehead when she had said "_we_".

He knew they would be okay together, he believed in his hime. Then his eyes grew solemn and sad as he remembered she would be leaving. Shaking of his downhearted thoughts he started to walk to the market, deciding to hurry with their supplies as, if she was going to do what he suspected then they would probably be leaving in a rush. Leaping upwards onto the rooftops he dashed off, determined to help his hime and new prince as much as he was able.

Kakaishi crouched, confused at the events that had passed before his eyes and, although the tree he had hidden in was too far away for him to effectively eavesdrop he had clearly heard the academy teacher's exclamation of "Hime!" and the silver-haired nin chuckled to himself, amusing himself with the idea that he would not be surprised if the whole of Konoha had heard the man's shout. It was this word that stuck in the forefront of his mind,

"Hime?" he muttered before teleporting in a swirl of leaves. Perhaps the Hokage would be able to shed some light on this new mystery.

* * *

_Okay, any thoughts? Let me know and please review. As I said at the beginning, will try and get the next one up soon as I type it._

**_AND CAN I ASK PEOPLE TO PLEASE GO TO MY PROFILE AND COMPLETE MY POLL PLEASE, IN NEED Of SOME INPUT_**

_Ja ne & Emberlove_


	7. Of Goodbye and Exits

_Okay guys, this chapter's gonna be pretty short. Just wanted to get this up for you, especially after Valentine's nagging_

_REMEMBER, I __don't__ own Naruto, if I did I would hardly be here creating fanfiction._

_AND... **MY HIME FINALLY GETS NAMED!**_

* * *

Leaving the apartment, she stepped cautiously along numerous narrow back-alleys before emerging onto the main streets, now less busy in the later hours of the day.

She wandered along with a still-sleeping Naruto in her arms, both of them cloaked, hoods drawn up to cover and shade their faces, she was too tired to sustain a high level henge for the both of them, but did not wish to leave Naruto as his usual appearance, for she worried what would happen to him, especially if he was somehow separated from her, no, it was safest with mere cloaks for now.

Glancing around the streets curiously she saw little had changed and was glad the village had prospered, yet this did nothing to enrage her barely controlled anger when she though of what her brother had been forced to go through.

She found herself walking along a vaguely familiar path, which soon led to the site where she had rescued Naruto from, if in a rather bloody and violent manner. There was a crowd gathered, kept back from the mouth of the alleyway by a mixture of chuunin and jounin, a few looking a bit green, even in the darkening light.

Stiffening slightly she mentally berated herself for not being more aware when she felt the arrival of a number of ANBU shinobi, so much for a little sightseeing.

Swiftly she arrived in a swirl of silver leaves, that dissipated before they touched the floor, atop the Hokage faces, the Yondaime's to be specific.

Gently she shook Naruto awake knowing there was little time, the ANBU would be arriving soon.

* * *

"Naruto," she whispered into his ear, "take a last look, until we return I wish for you to treasure this view, and remember this;

It is with the fire of the heart that the world lives on, protect that at all costs"

Naruto gazed at her, his confusion clearly seen on his face, but to his expression she merely smiled gently before telling him,

"One day you'll understand, but for now just hold on tight."

There was a sudden _'whoosh'_ of displaced air that heralded the arrival of two ANBU squadrons who quickly surrounded the cloaked figure, one with a cat mask, two blue stripes across each cheek called out to the two.

"You are called before the Hokage and Council, if needed, you shall be brought there by force …"

The speaker broke off from his speech when the figure he was adressing began laughing, their hood falling back off their head, revealing the girl's features to all and, as the wind tossed her scarlet hair behind her, almost banner-like she smiled before saying

"Sorry guys, but not today" and she leapt backward off the monument, leaving both groups gaping in astonishment, frozen for a second before they gathered their wits and gave chase.

* * *

By this point Naruto had fainted from the shock of them jumping into nothing, presumably to their deaths. As such he missed his sister activating her bloodline gold eyes fading into a silvery-grey and missed her content smile, she could see the winds.

Flipping in the air until she faced the rest of the village she used the winds to guide her descent util she landed gracefully on a nearby roof, a small crater forming under her feet from the sheer force of the air pressure being used to cushion her sudden fall and descent. Not stopping she began running across the rooftops, the shinobi's highway, faster and faster, then even faster again as she removed the gravity seals from her legs and, holding Naruto tightly in her arms she became a scarlet blur. Dodging various weapons, bodily attacks and jutsu she neared the gate and spotted Iruka.

Leaping swiftly to land gracefully before him she swiftly took the scroll of supplies from his hand, placing a different one in its place then a swift kiss on his cheek before whispering in his ear

"Till the genin exam, neh?" and she was gone, the ANBU not even having time to catch up. Iruka sighed ,the princess was gone again.

In his office Sarutobi rubbed his head as he but away his crystal ball and sighed, whilst wishing he could speak to the red-haired girl.

'_Forgive me Kira, Lost Princess of the Fire Nation'._

* * *

_Okay, that'll do for now, review it and check out my poll if you haven't already done so, and if you have then thanks! And I love all the reviews I've been getting for this fic, they make my day, along with my QOH.  
_

_And if people were wondering about the relationship between the princess and Iruka, he is like a big brother/father-figure to her, and she is affectionate... you will find out more in later chapters_

* * *

_Oh, and a sneak at the next chapter… just for you faithful few_

-Four years later-

The genin exams had come around and Iruka was stood looking out of his classroom window. ……

_

* * *

_

Ja ne & Emberlove


	8. The Final Entrance

_Disclaimer: still don't own Naruto or any naruto characters, only some Ooc-ness and my Hime, the summons and some other stuff that'll be coming up later._

* * *

-Four years later-

It was that time of year again, the genin exams were here and Iruka was already stood looking vacantly out of his classroom window.

Mizuki saw the man's twitchy state and sighed gently at the man's twitchy countenance. Walking to stand at the brunet's shoulder he laid a hand on his arm and shook the man gently from his dazed reverie. Leaning closely to the scarred man's nearest ear he whispered,

"Go, you can't work today and you know it. Go to the gate, take up your place and I wish whatever ... whoever you're waiting for comes soon"

Nodding his thanks, he smiled apologetically to his friend before leaping out of the open window, reminiscing over what happened all those years ago, just as he had done every year since, making a tradition of sorts.

He ran smoothly over crowded streets, taking the shinobi route and he arrived minutes later at the gates and sat upon them and, after waving to the jounin on duty he settled down, preparing for a long wait.

As he Stared down the empty road Iruka found himself on edge, he had a feeling that today, something would happen.

* * *

Noon came and went, still Iruka sat at his post, waiting expectantlu, though still nothing happened.

Then he heard a vague rumble that was growing louder. Looking up briefly to the sky he noted it was cloudless, therefore the growing noise could not be a result of an impending thunder storm. Glancing around at the other people nearby Iruka was unsure he had been hearing things, but at the confused expressions on the majority of their faces he was proved wrong.

Turning back to the still empty road he stood slowly from his crouched position, not daring to hope.

Squinting down the road he ignored the gathering shinobi forces who had been deployed at the sound which had been heard by a majority of the shinobi of Konoha, prepared incase it was an impending attack, instead Iruka was wholly concentrated on the rapidly approaching dust cloud that had been thrown up by something ... big.

He gasped when he could finally make out what was stirring all the dust, two huge figures, one a large wolf, the other a smaller fox, seemingly racing on their way to the village. As they drew closer the fox attempted to trip his wolf companion but missed as the wolf leapt gracefully over the red bundle before pulling easily away, seemingly to have been taunting his smaller companion.

Iruka was left eyes gaping as he stared, not at the wolf that had stopped mere yards from the gate but at the red cloaked figure who was stood laughing atop the silver beast's great head.

"Hime," he whispered and turning his gaze upon the slowly approaching fox saw that it too was carrying a figure, this one cloaked in green with a mop of bright blonde hair,

"shinnô" **(1)**

Still stood atop the gates he bowed deeply as the figures dismounted before standing tall, watching happily as the two laughed and joked between themselves. Seeing the red-haired figure glance towards him he leapt down and jogged towards them, a smile clearly adorning his face.

"Iruka" he halted, before hesitatingly turning his head until he faced the Sandaime, flanked by his ANBU guards.

"Iruka?" a young voice questioned, and he turned back, eyes widening on seeing the blonde boy speaking his name, whilst looking questioningly to the young woman by his side. Seeing her nod once he smiled widely and she turned away, walking to the large beasts before her who lowered their heads obligingly to her as she began to speak softly to them, her voice muffled from everyone else.

The small blonde was paying no attention to his sister's actions; instead he dashed forward until he tackled Iruka's shins, who had a little trouble staying upright as the young boy started hugging his knees. Gently disengaging the boy he knelt down slowly until level with the bright pair of cerulean eyes, after glancing over the boy's shoulder and seeing the slight smile on his hime's face he pulled the small child into a tight hug, silent tears making their way down his cheeks.

* * *

His shoulders stiffened when a kunai pierced the ground next to his foot, barely inches from the blonde child. The growling of the beasts sprung up, causing shivers to run up the spines of all those watching. At a gesture from the girl the sound subsided until it was barely noticeable. Walking forward she gracefully pulled the weapon from the ground, smiled once to Iruka, her hand resting on his shoulder briefly before she swiftly threw the kunai back to its owner, making sure it sliced them at least once, whilst there was a distraction created due to the sudden cloud of dust that rose in the wake of the kunai's passing, meaning that most missed the subtle passing of a slightly worn and tattered scroll from Iruka to the kunoichi, who slipped it into a pouch at her waist, a smile teasing the edge of her lips.

* * *

Sasuke, who was watching the events unfold from his position atop one of the nearby buildings, was left wondering, along with a few others, what that scroll could possibly contain.

* * *

Her smile was a little disconcerting to most onlookers, but to Iruka who was close enough he saw her worry and fighting spirit rising in her golden eyes, her wish to protect her little brother prominent in those expressive eyes. Naruto removed himself carefully from Iruka's embrace before moving to his sister's side, his hand closing around a gold cord that hung from the girl's belt, clearly worn in the place where he situated his hand. It seemed to be a habit of sorts, or possibly a comfort gesture. Yet the new weight at her side drew Kira from her defensive stance and, after wrapping her arm around Naruto's shoulders, squeezing them once in thanks she locked eyes with Sarutobi, the third Hokage, and waited for him to speak.

The old man's eyes watched her steadily but when they fell upon Naruto's form they widened, in both surprise, delight but also something else... wonder and sorrow. He had thought he would never see the young blonde again, and he had regretted every day since his disappearance that he had done nothing to help the small boy earlier.

* * *

_(A/N Not sure it that is the correct translation for Prince so any corrections would be gratefully received)_

* * *

_Okay, Val, a new chap, just as I promised, but I still don't see how you got __that__ line in your fic but hey, enjoy._

_And I'm gonna be trying to work on my other fic's too but that might take a bit of time. And I've got the first chapter of one of my future planned fic's (Golden Fox) nearly completed but I'm gonna keep that one to myself until I get some of my others more fully updated._

Ja ne Ember x


End file.
